1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines. In particular, this invention relates to two-stroke cycle engines. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a two-stroke cycle engine which includes a unitarily formed cylinder housing which is formed in either one-piece formation or is coupled to a valve housing.
Additionally, this invention relates to an overall two-cycle engine where the main components include a valve housing, cylinder housing, and crank housing combination aligned in a vertical direction and where the combination is generally symmetrical about a vertical axis.
This invention is particularly directed to a two-stroke cycle engine where a valve housing includes a trigger mechanism which interfaces with a stop member formed on a valve member where the valve member includes a valve head and an elongated stem portion. Still further, this invention pertains to a two-stroke cycle engine where a valve trigger mechanism interfaces and blocks the displacement of the valve member at predetermined times within the stroke cycle. Still further, this invention pertains to a valve housing containing a valve trigger mechanism where the trigger mechanism is inserted into and out of the path of the vertically displaceable valve member to both terminate valve member displacement and initiate valve member displacement in an upward direction.
Further, this invention pertains to a two-stroke cycle engine having a valve housing which includes a valve trigger mechanism which is under the control of a solenoid trigger.
More in particular, this invention relates to a two-cycle engine where a high pressure controllable air insertion mechanism is coupled to a lower portion of the valve housing for insert of high pressure air into an air inlet plenum prior to insertion into the combustion chamber of the two-cycle engine.
Further, this invention relates to a controllable air insertion mechanism which is mounted to a lower section of a valve housing where the controlled air insertion mechanism includes an outer wall which is stationarily mounted to the valve housing and a rotating inner wall containing high pressure air which is inserted and relieved from the air inlet plenum during predetermined portions of the overall cycle of the two-cycle engine system.
More in particular, this invention relates to a valve housing for a two-stroke engine where a valve seat is provided with air inlet ports which are skewed with respect to both a vertical direction and a horizontal direction to permit vortexing of air being passed from the air inlet plenum into the combustion chamber.
This invention further pertains to a two-cycle engine which may easily be adapted to a diesel engine application using a glow plug as a substitute for a spark plug. Further, this invention relates to an engine system which through a modular design permits greater electronic manipulation to permit large ranges of parameter changes associated with fuel intake, firing times, valve open/close duration times which allows for varied power and torque combinations, as is necessitated by specific applications.
This invention further relates to a two-cycle engine where the valve large diameter provides an efficient means for expelling exhaust gases from the combustion chamber.
This invention further pertains to a two-cycle engine which provides for a low restriction intake and exhaust commonly referred to as a “free breathing” cycle exchange.
This invention still further pertains to a two-cycle engine which accommodates variable valve timing under computer control without the necessity of complicated mechanical camming mechanisms. Additionally, variable compression is facilitated by the computer control system.
2. Prior Art
Two-cycle internal combustion engines are well-known in the art. In general, such two-stroke engines require two piston strokes or only one revolution for each cycle. However, such prior two-cycle engines generally have a lower piston speed and increased fuel efficiency over four-stroke cycles with less of a variation in the speed and load than that found in four-stroke cycle engines. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,857,435; 4,445,467; 5,111,779; 5,190,006; 5,189,996; 5,131,354; 5,163,388; 5,154,141; 5,095,856; 5,331,929; 5,191,858; 5,159,903; 5,133,309; 5,107,801; 4,995,354; 4,995,350; 4,995,347; 5,515,818; and, 5,158,046.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,435 patented by the Applicant, is directed to a two-cycle engine which includes some of the features associated with the subject invention concept. However, such does not include the concept of the use of an extended valve stem member which can be actuated and terminated in its displacement by a valve trigger mechanism. In cases where the valve has an extended stem length, the inertia of the valve itself may cause displacement at unwanted times during the cycle. Thus, to increase the overall efficiency of two-cycle engines, the need for a valve trigger mechanism is necessitated. Additionally, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,435 reference does not provide for a controlled air insertion mechanism to provide both high pressure air insert and relief of any unwanted high pressure air passing from the combustion chamber through an air inlet plenum.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,996 and 5,131,354 are directed to two-cycle engine systems which are two-cycle unitary block fuel injected internal combustion engines having electromagnetically operated exhaust valves in the head/input air pump. These systems are complicated in nature and do not provide for any symmetrical contouring, as provided in the subject invention. Neither of these systems provide for modularity of construction or even one-piece construction, nor do they permit cooler valve head temperatures. Such systems result in increased costs of manufacture and operation as well as having a lower engine efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,779 directs itself to an electromagnetic valve actuating system for intake/exhaust valves in an internal combustion engine. Such does not include a valve trigger mechanism which greatly reduces the complexity of the valve operation and ability to operate over wide ranges of environmental conditions.